


Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Prologue

by MagicalBoyChan



Series: Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magical Girls, Shoujo, Tournaments, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBoyChan/pseuds/MagicalBoyChan
Summary: Here it is! The very first part of whatever the hell abominable novel we’re writing on twitch is! Just your average run of the mill magical girl story. Nothing odd here. Nope. Come join us on Twitch, Tuesday nights at 9pm PST for a gay old time. Become part of the creative probl- I mean process And as always this is a rough draft so it may change in the future. Also please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors. Thank you, and (try to) enjoy!https://www.twitch.tv/magicalboychan





	Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Prologue

“It should be starting soon.” A girl at a table of a tea shop in the middle of the town square says. The quiet sleepy town is at it's peak traffic at this time of day. Traffic might be an over statement. Really it's just a few locals shuffling to get their errands done after work.

  
“Hmm.” Another girl across from the first sips her drink while looking off carelessly into the distance.

  
“This year should be a decisive one.” Girl A says.

  
“Hmm.” Girl B replies.

  
“The girls this year are sure to be cute too.”

  
“Mhmm.” Girl B continues sipping her drink. Despite being outside a tea shop she's drinking from a can. A can of beer. The real cheap stuff. The kind that gets you drunk on a budget.

  
“Have you scouted any out yet?” Girl A asks.

  
“Mmmmhmm.” Girl B sips her beer again.

  
“Are you listening to me, or are you too busy getting hammered in broad daylight again?”

  
“Mostly just getting buzzed, but I wish I was getting hammered. What do you say we hit the liquor store?” Girl B asks before pounding the rest of her drink. “Gyaaa! That's the stuff that dreams are made of.”

  
“My my, acting like that in front of a lady.” Girl A raises her cup of tea, pinkie extended, and brings it down over Girl B's head, smashing the cup and sending Girl B's head into the table.

  
“Beeya!” Girl B shouts in pain.

  
“Now now, let's pay better attention this time, shall we. And also keep the drinks until after dark."

  
“Mhmm”

  
“Mhmm what?” Girl A's expression remains frighteningly fierce

  
“Mhmmmmm, mistress.” Girl B corrects herself, raising her head off the table and picking the pieces of porcelain out of her head.

  
“My my Girl B, you're so cute when you're being coy.” Girl B winces at this, who is clearly not being coy and looks rather unfazed. This is undoubtedly something that she is used to. “Now like I was saying, it's going to begin soon. This will be our only chance for many years. I'm relying on you to take care of things. Can I count on you for that? Can I.”

  
“Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you want.” Girl B has gone back to her carefree attitude after she pulls another beer from her jacket pocket and busts it open with a knife from the table, shotgunning it.

  
“*Sigh* What did I just say?” Girl A grabs Girl B by the hair and slams her back down into the shards of porcelain down on the table from the previous injury. “Don't screw with me you little shit! Ignore me again and they'll find you strung up! Is that what you want!?” Girl A shouts as she rubs Girl B's face in the table.

  
“...” Girl B without saying anything raises her head back up with porcelain shards now in her face and bleeding. But she seems used to it.

  
“My my, I seem to have lost my composure for a moment. How unladylike. Forgive me.” Girl A site herself back down in her seat. Despite the ruckess no one seems to pay them any mind. “Look, it's starting.” Girl A gestures over to the center of the square, where a humble small city fountain rests. The water coming out of the top stops flowing. It stops for a few moments, but the small stream of water that was flowing out is replaced by a torrent. Not by a torrent of water, but a torrent of coins! Coins from all corners of the planet spring forth from the fountain, showing the ground around it. Still no one treats this as odd. The coins continue to flow for exactly a minute, then stop.

  
“Hmm” Girl B says.

  
“It's truly begun now. The Magical Girl Water Sports Tournament. Things are about to get really wet around here.”


End file.
